Start of Something New
by writerchic16
Summary: A girl from the real world becomes a Mary Sue when she transfers to East High the first day of the group's Senior year.


**Start of Something New**

Summary: A Mary Sue transfers to East High the first day of the group's Senior year.

A/N: I wrote this a while ago, but took it down when I lost interest after two chapters. After reading some Mary Sue parodies, I decided I really liked this piece and that it could probably stand as a one-shot.

By the way, please stop by my profile page and reply to the poll! It's a "what should I write next" kinda thing. Thanks!

* * *

Aurora Smith pulled up to the parking lot of East High, staring at the eerily cheery structure with a distinct sense of foreboding. After moving into the neighborhood with her parents and sister, her parents enrolled her immediately. Her car was a rental, since she'd had to leave her own behind.

_Why East High?_ Aurora thought, putting her head down on the steering wheel. _Why freaking High School Musical?_

Yes, she knew it was a movie. Because Aurora was actually from the world where East High was nothing but a setting for a Disney cheese fest.

This was possible because her father was an inventor. A while ago he created a machine that allowed people to travel to different dimensions. Ever since then, Aurora and her family had been testing it out, visiting various worlds. Mostly they'd stuck to television shows, as they would be semi-familiar. She'd especially enjoyed their journey into the land of _Family Guy_, where she delighted in teasing Stewie by foiling all his plans to kill Lois.

They'd come to this particular DCOM as a birthday present for her little sister, Amy. The twelve-year-old was a Zac-Efron-loving HSM fanatic, and currently fuming with envy that her big sister got to attend East High while she was stuck at East Middle School. However, Aurora herself would have gladly switched places with her. In fact, once they got there, she'd begged her mother to put her in West High. At least there, she wouldn't have to worry about scarily hyper students, an insane drama teacher, or…_singing_.

Aurora shivered with disgust as she picked her head up to look at the school. Her worst fear was that her day would be spent dancing and singing along to upbeat bubblegum pop songs.

_Amy better appreciate this._

For that was the only reason she was putting up with this crap. There was no way they were going to be in this dimension for a whole month (which was how long it would be before they were able to use the machine again) and _not_ meet the main cast. Of course, she'd only promised that she would attend East High. No one said she had to become best friends with _them_. In fact, she was making it her goal for the entire month not to run into Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, or Gabriella…especially Gabriella. God, she wouldn't be able to take the giggling.

Her messenger bag over her shoulder, Aurora made her way to the front doors of the school, looking around her with increasing dread. It was the first day of the school year, yet everyone was upbeat, talking and laughing with each other. Gabriella and Troy's mark on the school was clear – jocks hung out with science geeks, drama club members with skaters. All wore colorful, preppy clothing, especially the girls. She didn't think she found one female student without a noticeable amount of makeup.

With that in mind, she looked down at herself. Her outfit consisted of just a black t-shirt, a gray cotton jacket, and jeans, with worn sneakers on her feet. And the most make-up she wore was a dab of lipstick. What could she say – she'd rather sleep an extra half hour than obsess over her appearance. Though she supposed her "different" look might attract unwanted attention, and it would help, if just to blend in, to maybe prep up a little for the rest of the time she spent there.

Using all her strength not to roll her eyes at the scene around her, Aurora made her way to the main office and checked in, retrieving both her schedule and her locker number. She made her way through the hallway, dodging a basketball the jocks had been tossing around. Then she saw the locker she'd been given.

_Oh, God, kill me now._

It was only a few doors down from a certain pink locker.

If there was any luck in this world, she'd never have to deal with Sharpay the drama queen. That in mind, she opened the locker, put on the lock the school had provided, and began unloading some of the spare notebooks she'd come prepared with.

"Hi!"

Her head in her locker, Aurora closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The voice next to her sounded just like…

"My name is Gabriella Montez! What's yours?"

Aurora gritted her teeth in a smile as she pulled her head out of her locker and shook the excited brunette's outstretched hand. "Hi. I'm Aurora Smith."

"That's such an unusual name," Gabriella commented, then…oh, there was the giggle.

"Yeah, I know," Aurora retorted, not bothering to explain her mother's obsession with Disney's _Sleeping Beauty_. "So, uh…can I help you?"

Gabriella gave her a wide smile. "I noticed that you were new and thought I'd introduce myself. I was new last year, so I know what it's like."

"I know…I mean, uh, is it that obvious?" Aurora asked. She'd been about to spill that she knew about Gabriella's moving history, but caught herself. She'd have to be real careful of that while she was there.

There was the giggle again, then Gabriella explained, "Kind of. This school is small, and, well…your outfit stands out. It's cute though."

"Thanks," Aurora said, biting her tongue to keep herself from commenting on Gabriella's sparkly bright purple top. "I like your shirt."

"Thanks, that's so sweet. I bet we're going to end up best friends," Gabriella gushed.

_Over my dead body_, Aurora thought, her friendly smile wide and fake. Her locker organized to her liking, she closed the door and shifted the position of her messenger bag strap. "Well, as much fun as getting to know each other would be, I've got to find my class…."

Before she could object, Gabriella ripped the schedule from Aurora's hands. "Oh, let me see! For first period…oh, you have science class with me and the rest of the group! I can't wait to introduce you!"

Aurora grabbed the schedule back from Gabriella, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. "You have Physics?"

"Yeah! And you're in homeroom with Ms. Darbus too! Isn't that great?" Gabriella squealed, pointing to the spot on the paper.

_Dear God,_ Aurora thought with horror. But it was true, right there on the paper. She almost asked how that could be, since most high school homerooms were arranged in alphabetical order. Then she remembered the movie – this was the same school where Gabriella _Montez_ was in the same homeroom as Troy _Bolton_. Apparently all normal rules of alphabetizing went out the window. Swallowing the lump in her throat, it took all of Aurora's will power to keep the disdain from her face. "Yeah. Great."

* * *

Meanwhile, Troy Bolton sat on a desk in homeroom, balancing a basketball in his lap. He and Chad were talking about their last days as employees at the country club. "…you have to admit, it wasn't so bad," he was saying. "Especially when Sharpay started being nice to the Wildcats for absolutely no reason whatsoever."

"I guess. But I'm just glad I don't have to be a waiter anymore. All that _work_…" Chad said, making a face of exaggerated disgust.

Shrugging, Troy replied, "It was fun though with all the Wildcats there. It's almost a shame we had to quit because of the new school year. But there was no way we could possibly keep part time jobs, because it's basketball season now."

Chad nodded in agreement. "Right! We gotta get our heads in the game!" Several other Wildcats in the room cheered, so Chad got up and shouted, "What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats, getcha' head in –"

"That's enough!"

The whole room quieted and sat in their seats as Ms. Darbus walked into the room, wearing one of her usual eccentric dresses. "There will be no cheering in homeroom, am I understood?" Replies of "Yes, Ms. Darbus" floated through the room as the drama teacher took her position at the front.

As Ms. Darbus began her spiel of homeroom announcements, Troy's gaze was rooted to the doorway of the room. Gabriella had just walked in, pulling along a beautiful new student.

Troy sucked in a breath as he felt an inexplicable attraction for the girl he knew nothing about. Chestnut brown hair curled and flowed over her shoulders and stopped just below a chest that had several guys in the class turning to stare. Deep mahogany colored eyes flickered to green and back while the beauty looked around at the other students with nervous anxiety. She was thin, but not too thin, and Troy found her unusual outfit of just old jeans and a t-shirt incredibly sexy…

"Hi sweetie!" Gabriella whispered as she sat behind him, kissing him on the cheek.

Guilt consuming him when he realized the flowery and boring thoughts he'd been having, Troy kissed her back. "Hi, Gabi. W-Who's your friend?"

"I'm _not_ her friend…" the mystery girl answered. Noticing the other girl's hurt look, she added, "I mean, yet, anyway. We just met in the hallway. I'm Aurora Smith."

"Troy Bolton," Troy said, shaking the hand she held out. Time seemed to slow when their hands touched, and shots of unexplained, clichéd attraction went through his body. He thought she felt something too, but she abruptly broke contact and lowered her eyes.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton," Ms. Darbus said loudly, walking over to where the three of them were sitting. " and Ms. Montez, forget the rules over the summer, did we? I suppose I should take this time to tell our new student that there will be no talking during homeroom, especially when I am announcing important bulletins." As she whirled around to go back to the front, she hesitated, glancing back to Aurora. "And welcome to East High, Ms. Smith."

Troy shared a confused look with his girlfriend as Aurora put her head on her desk and let out an aggravated groan.

* * *

"I'm so excited for senior year!" Taylor exclaimed, the others joining in when she let out a whoop of excitement. "The perks, the extra study halls…"

"And the prom!" Sharpay added with a wistful glance at Troy, who was a few tables ahead with the other jocks.

Aurora sat with the group in study hall, forced in the seat next to Gabriella against her will. _I don't get it!_ Aurora thought with frustration. _Why do these people like me? I'm not likeable! I'm an anti-social writer!_ No matter how much she tried to avoid them, they kept trying to make conversation with "the new girl" and asking her how she liked East High. Sharpay had been a little hesitant at first, but warmed up when Aurora said that she had no musical ability whatsoever…well, in the normal universe at least. And Taylor kept asking her about her academic history, trying to judge if the science club had a new member or not.

"So what club are you going to join?" Gabriella asked her.

Smirking, Sharpay added, "You're welcome to join the drama club. There are plenty of _smaller_ parts."

"It's fun, though. You could help me with the script for the Fall Musicale, if that's more of what you're into," Kelsi offered.

The amount of attention almost making her dizzy, Aurora explained, "Um, I don't think I'm going to be joining anything. I'm the type who believes that the school day ends at three 'o clock."

The group stared at her in shock.

"What?"

"You don't _do _anything?"

"How is that possible?"

"So you just…go home?"

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes at Taylor, Sharpay, Gabriella, and Kelsi respectively, Aurora argued, "Not _everyone_ loves school, ok? I'm not really into the whole school spirit thing."

There was silence, then…it happened. Pop music started to play from out of nowhere.

_No!_ Aurora thought, trying to quell the scream in her throat. _Must get out of here…_

"I mean, how can you not be excited about school?" Gabriella said, while the music grew louder. "Especially when it's our last year?"

Aurora tried to run, but students blocked the exit of the library. "Um…" Aurora said, swallowing the nervous lump in her throat. "You know, i-it's probably against the rules to sing in the library…"

Everyone ignored her though, as Gabriella began to sing.

While Gabriella sang, Aurora tried to move past the students but couldn't break free. This was reminding her too much of "What Time is It?" from _High School Musical 2_ – a _group_ number.

Then from his table, Troy – even though he hadn't been talking with them – joined Gabriella in song.

Aurora ran through the crowd with her hands over her ears, but she still heard the corny lyrics. Since she couldn't get out the front door, she dashed to the back of the fairly big library, away from the singing students. They were at the chorus now, and through the aisles she could see the group of students dance bouncy choreography.

As Sharpay and Ryan began to sing their verses, Aurora just sank to the ground with her hands still over her ears.

Then it occurred to her that she'd have to sit through only God knew how many dance numbers until she could go home. And spend the rest of the time trying to avoid her new best friends.

_Help me._


End file.
